Monsters From Bad Books
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Dean and Sam must work together to beat a very unusual type of monster.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Monsters From Bad Books

By: Angel Kamiya

Dean and Sam had been sitting in the car for almost an hour now. That night they had been watching the small house for any signs of any strange things happening. They were working a case. They were after something very dangerous. As Dean took out the coffee mug he poured himself a drink. After drinking it he checked his watch. It was a hour of waiting and they still hadn't been able to move in yet. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from inside the house. The two brothers quickly got out of the Impala both carrying the weapons that they had brought along them. It was time.

Dean kicked in the front door and rushed inside. There was a dead body on the ground. The body's head had been completely ripped off and there was a rather large puddle of blood on the ground. Dean carefully moved forward and checked the first floor. There was nobody there. As he looked up he saw the stairs. Dean moved first while Sam followed after him. When they opened the first door something grabbed the sawed off shotgun he was holding. The person inside swung the shotgun like a baseball bat and hit him in the side of the head knocking Dean to the ground..

"Dean!" Sam yelled, aiming the gun at the target.

The teenage girl with long blonde hair punched him in the face sending him flying backward. Sam hit the ground breaking the chair behind into several pieces.

Dean slowly picked himself from the ground. As he stood there he had to admit the girl was hot. Shaking his head he tried to remember that the monster only made itself look that way.

"So you were expecting us?" Dean asked, wondering what he was going to do. "I figured you would know we were coming."

The girl walked forward and pushed him against the wall with her great strength. Dead tried to push her away from him but wasn't able to move her an inch. She ran her fingers down his face. Without thinking she kissed him seductively on the lips. Pulling away sharp fangs in her mouth appeared. They were like something that belonged to a vampire.

"Why are you after me? Did you think you could really kill me?" The monster asked, shaking her head.

"I've killed worse monsters," Dean replied, not backing down.

Sam started getting back to his feet. The man grabbed her from behind and threw her down on the ground. After a second he started punching her repeatedly in the face. After every punch he kept on attacking. Sam picked up a metal wrench on the ground nearby and smashed her in the face several times. It took him a moment to realize that she didn't die. It was like she couldn't be killed! Suddenly she grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him.

As the monster started getting to her feet there was a loud bang. The bullet had hit her heart. The girl fell onto the ground dead. Sam pulled the dead girl's hands away from his neck.

Dean stood there holding the gun in his hand. When the girl had grabbed Sam by the neck somehow Dean had managed to rush forward and pick up the weapon that his brother had dropped. Dean stared down at the body and sighed. This had been closed. Putting the Colt down he quickly moved forward and helped his brother get up.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I was almost beaten to death by a monster that was disguised as a hot girl. What do you think?"

"We killed another Mary Sue. It won't be able to ruin anyone more lives," Dean said, holding the gun more tightly. "Let's get out of here. I could go for a cheeseburger."

Dean quickly left and Sam followed after him. Dean and Sam Winchester had just killed a type of monster called a Mary Sue. These creatures were created whenever a bad author starting write a story. They were impossibly beautiful, they made everyone love them and the worse thing about them was they had magic powers that made no sense. They were freaks. It was up to hunters like them to find and kill them whenever they were born. The world was a much better place now with another one gone. It was time to celebrate.

-----

****

I hoped that you liked the story and review please.


End file.
